Luke Enfield
Luke Enfield '(born 25 October 1977) is a director, screenwriter, producer and businessman. Luke is best known for creating TV shows such as Sim Gear and Evil Born Evil, directing films such as Hail Storm and Alytna Large, and for his work in TV presenting, radio hosting, disc jockeying and journalism in the 2000s. As the founder of the entertainment giant Crimson Inc, he is an up-and-coming businessman despite his recent 2015 departure of the company. Background ''Early Years Luke, the eldest of three children, was born on the 25th October 1977, in Faunton, Denland, to Stephen Enfield, an affluent businessman and founder of Optima Group, and Fiona Enfield, a costume designer. He is of Fauch descent through his maternal grandmother. Enfield attended Redflower Infant School from the ages of 3 to 8, and then attended Faunton Grammar School from the ages of 11 to 16, where he befriended future businessman and associate, Didier 'Paco' White. Luke, along with his parents and younger siblings, Ralph and Rose, relocated to Los Martires, UMC, in 1994, for a solitary year in which Stephen founded Optima Group alongside Marvegan co-founder Teddy Chalk. Returning to Denland in the following year, Luke enrolled at the University of Lystow and graduated in 1998 with a degree in Denevian Literature. Initially, such a choice was to the disapproval of his father, but Luke chose not to pursue the Enfield family's interests in business and set about leading a career in show business instead. Entering the World of Media Luke, along with friends he had met at University, created a pirate radio station within a year of graduation called Radio Neon. ''The station played '80s songs and featured film reviews, games and debates among the hosts on politics and current affairs in a tongue-in-cheek manner. Within a month of creation, he and his fellow hosts were offered to work for ''SPTV Radio Bertonshire. By accepting the offer, Luke and his colleagues escaped prosecution thanks to negotiations made by SPTV with the police, resulting in Radio Neon being taken off-air. Moving on from SPTV Radio Bertonshire having worked there until 2000, Luke worked on SPTV Radio Lystow (2000-2002) and SBC Radio (2002-2003, 2004-2007). Luke developed popularity among the Denevian public for his radio disc jockeying and hosting, yet was noticed for his attentiveness to current affairs and subsequently, was hired by The New Letter in 2003, a Liberal newspaper, as a columnist. Gradually, car reviews began to take presence in his columns, based off experiences he had with driving his own two cars of the time (a 2001 Dover Meriteer and a 1998 Sanders Irfan), and his sister Rose's 1995 Dover Marin. The segment was critically appraised over the course of two years, and it was this and Luke's brief stint hosting children's TV show Crazy Jim on CSPTV that gave SBC all the reasons they needed to hire him as a presenter on the motoring show Full Throttle in 2006. Upon recieving his new job, Luke departed radio and journalism in February 2007 in preparation for filming on Full Throttle's twenty-first series in May. However, having wrapped up all his films for the show within two months, Luke figured he needed to remain occupied for the rest of the year, so took additional work as a producer on Good Afternoon Denland, a daytime TV show on SBC and on low-budget films such as Dead Adam and Insatiable. ''While producing these films in late 2007/early 2008, Luke began writing screenplays in his spare time, and after having showed one to a studio, his work was rejected. Following this, in June 2008, SBC announced the axeing of Full Throttle during filming of its twenty-second series. After the series had aired, Luke was left unemployed. To add to his misery, his father passed away after losing his short battle to lung cancer in November. Having been educated alongside his brother Ralph in business by their father Stephen before his demise, and after enrolling in a postgraduate Business course at St. Martin University for three months, Luke became a keen businessman and began by investing in shares of banks that were privatised by the Denevian government following the country's financial crisis in 2004. It was in the summer of 2009 that Luke's friend, Gabriel Villaverde, who had also entered the world of business, offered to buy the rights to Luke's proposed successor to Full Throttle on SBC, known as ''Sim Gear. With the help of monetary inheritance from his deceased father, Luke founded his own production company, Tea & Scone Studios. Altermedia Sim Gear began to recieve critical acclaim despite a low budget and having only a half-hour time slot. Luke had opted not to continue a career in TV presenting, and for the show's first series, hired Joseph Barker, Nathan Radcliffe and Eddie Clark as its presenters. In 2010, Luke picked up on uncompleted teleplays by Gabriel Villaverde, and revived his plans to create an action/sci-fi TV show named Evil Born Evil, which followed a Denevian police detective who woke up in 1984 upon becoming comatose as a result of a hit-and-run. Luke began to direct, write and produce Evil Born Evil on SPTV1, which starred the likes of Simon Edwardson and Henry Smart, during the airing of Sim Gear's third series. Soon, he dropped Sim Gear, sold it to Villaverde, and focused on Evil Born Evil. Once again, the show was low budget and lacked the capabilities Enfield desired, yet still recieved critical acclaim and was renewed for a second series. Following another successful series of the show, Enfield rebranded Tea & Scone Studios as Crimson Media, which occured ''as a result of him developing a multi-million fortune. He and Villaverde soon founded Altermedia in the early months of 2012. The organisation was intended as a non-profit organisation and it became a parent production company for the productions of Enfield's Crimson Media, Villaverde's ''Greenville Productions, Bernie Rickard's Rickard Studios and eventually, Mark Davison's Moonstone Productions. In early 2012, Luke signed a last-minute deal with HB5 to produce a motoring show, RPM, which was intended to compete with Sim Gear and Motor Maniacs. Presenting it was: Nathan Radcliffe, returning from Sim Gear, Hans Thunberg, a former rally driver who'd been friends with Enfield for a number of years, and Warren Fox, a motoring journalist. Despite recieving positive feedback, the show wasn't believed to have lived up to the likes of rival motoring shows and was cancelled after four episodes. When interviewed by The Daily Denevian Mail after the show's demise, Luke said, '''I can certainly say that RPM wasn't as I intended. It was rushed. I'm really not cut out for creating factual TV anymore. I'm a chap who likes to tell a story. At least this experience has taught me some things, and created new relationships or consolidated them. Onwards and upwards. Meanwhile, with substantial backing, Evil Born Evil was renewed for a third season and developed a larger budget. Also, the show changed its format and was extended to twelve episodes. The series recieved strong praise and was regarded as Enfield's greatest work to date. During the course of the third series, Luke began a relationship with actress Nicole Faulkner, who played the role of Florence Hodgson in the show. In 2012, Luke began to venture back into the public eye, so created a website for his corportation named The Crimson Media Bulletin, and introduced a monthly blog on it known as Enfield & Friends. The blog revived Luke's skills in entertainment he'd recieved from working radio and children's TV by introducing a segment known as Agony Aunt Enfield ''to name one, where Luke cross-dressed into an elderly woman who offered relationship advice to members of the global public. The blog featured various friends and employees of Crimson Media, including Mark Davison, Nicole Faulkner, Theresa Cloverfield, Anthony Wright, Hans Thunberg and Paco White. Biography Appearances * VPN's Videopeek #53 ''(mentioned) * To A Top Bloke's Top Bloke Trivia * Luke's net worth is estimated to be over §15 million. * Luke's favourite colour is orange. * His decision to dye his hair white was inspired by his favourite CGP1 driver, Jody van de Laar, a Fauch driver who won three championships between 1974 and 1980, all in a Dover-powered Carlton GP car. * He possesses a stuffed Rottweiler dog named Ronnie, who he considers his genuine pet. * His adopted donkey is named Trevor. Category:Crimson Members